


Our Secret Place

by alveusblood (luckiikings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiikings/pseuds/alveusblood
Summary: Caspian Agnelli loved life in the city, he knew how to survive in the bustling streets. It was the one thing that made him feel as if he could take on the world. Unfortunately for him, life thought otherwise.Dragged by his mother due to the court's order, he's forced to go to a small town in the countryside. He's forced to learn how to live without the loud noises of the city and live with the deafening silence of the countryside.Harley Valentina causing trouble for him doesn't help at all. However, Caspian knows he's hiding something and he's going to find out so he can be the top dog around here.
Kudos: 1





	1. City Lights Turned Off

**Author's Note:**

> Uɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ᴛʜᴇᴍᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪs. Aʟsᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ sᴛᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴄᴏᴘʏ ᴍʏ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴ ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏ sɪɴᴄᴇ ɪᴛ ɪs ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟ. 
> 
> Oᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ!

Caspian stared out the window and frowned as he watched tree after tree after tree pass by. That's all he could see for miles and it was driving him _crazy_. He missed the cars, the stoplights, the crowded crosswalks. He didn't like the silence that the countryside was filled with.

Sea green eyes switched to stare at his mother who looked older than her real age. He could easily make out the bags under her eyes which only proved she hadn't slept in a few days. He offered to drive but his mother rejected saying she wanted him to enjoy the ride. (He scoffed at that because he was hating this long ride.) Her red locks that mimicked his own hair color was tired up in a messy bun as stray hairs flew about from the wind that blew in from the small crack of the window. 

Caspian signed as he moved to mess with the window button himself. His bangs fluttered around his face from the cool blast of wind as he stared out the window once more. Once again, trees were all he could see. 

He **hated** this.

Caspian heard his mother take a deep breath and he knew that could only mean one thing. She wanted to talk and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He debated putting his headphones on to avoid any kind of talking, but he knew better. That would only hurt his already fragile relationship with his mother. All he could do was just brace himself for whatever crazy shit she was going to say. 

"Cas, I know this whole," his mother started as she gripped and released her fingers a few times as she tried to find her words. " _situation_ isn't what you planned to do now that you're in college. B-But I'm glad that you decided to go along with me!" She mustered up a small smile but he could see that she was hesitant. 

He couldn't stop himself as his lips moved. "Yup. It's really the _best_ decision of _my life_. Agreeing with the **judge** that is. It's amazing what kind of advice you can get in a _**courtroom**_." He winced at himself as he avoided looking at his mother to look out the window. 

His mother's grip on the wheel tightened and she sighed looking defeated as her brown eyes looked straight ahead at the road. "I'm sorry." She dropped any further attempts at conversation with him before she looked at the review mirror and smiled sadly at the sleeping figure in the back. 

Caspian's own eyes moved to the back seat to see his younger sister fast asleep in her car seat. Her little chubby fingers were barely holding on her juice box and he was hoping that she had at least emptied it first before she passed out. He didn't want to spend his little free time scrubbing the car's carpet clean. He decided that she had a good idea and tried to get comfortable in his seat (which seemed impossible) and shut his eyes. He could feel the wind on his face as it cooled his cheeks and brushed his bangs over his nose.

Maybe when he wakes up he'll be back in his half packed bedroom that he worked hard on to finish before he had to move into his dorm that was nestled deeper into the city. That he wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by stupid trees. 

He could only dream.


	2. ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ sᴛᴀʀᴛ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian starts to unpack as he tries to settle into this place with the only thing keeping him going is that fact his little sister is excited about this.

Caspian shut the car door rather roughly as he looked at the house that they were going to be living in from now on. It wasn't even a new house, it used to belong to his grandmother and she wasn't even here. She was off on some cruise exploring the ocean or something. He couldn't remember, but all he knew was that she gave them her house because she wasn't going to be living here anymore. 

He really didn't blame her. This house was in the middle of nowhere just on the edge of the forest. Could this place get _any_ creepier. 

The red head watched as his mother tried to talk to the movers about where they were going to put the boxes at and Caspian rolled his eyes as he moved to the back of the car to get his sister. She was still completely knocked out and her juice box, which wasn't empty, was on the floor. He knew he had to clean that up soon but it was the last thing on his mind. Right now he had to take her out of her car seat and get her adjusted to having to live here now. Though he had a feeling that she wouldn't have any issues now that she has an actual backyard to play in. 

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. Don't you want to see our new place, Juni?" He asked her as he picked her up and basically had to drag her out of the car. He watched her rub the remaining sleep out of her eyes before she blinked her own green eyes open to take in their brand new (and sadly permanent) house. "Look we have an _actual_ backyard now. Maybe I can buy you your own jungle gym or little playhouse." He offered as he placed her on the ground as she took a few hesitant steps forward. 

"Is this really where we're gonna live?" Juniper asked as her little hands held a tight grip on the hem of her dress, almost as if she was holding herself back from doing anything. Caspian knew his little sister well and gave a small sigh as a he went to ruffle her hair slightly without ruining her little twin buns because than she'd cry about him messing it up. 

"Why don't you go and take a look around while I help with moving the boxes into your new room. Just make sure to stay away from the woods." He told her and he saw her eyes light up with joy as she nodded her head and ran in circles in the large backyard. She started spouting about how she was going to have a big playhouse and toys for her play with and how she was going to build a treehouse. It was left Caspian feeling somewhat better about having to live here since he could see how much Juniper was going to love this. 

Double checking to make sure that she wasn't going to run off into the woods, Caspian turned to open the trunk to grab two boxes piled on top of each other that were marked with his name. He sighed loudly to himself as he made his agonizing trip up the stairs and eventually back down again. Multiple times. He didn't even get far into the house before his mother stopped him with a hesitant touch on his upper arm. "Honey, there seems to be a room with a balcony. Can you use that one for your room? I'm worried if I give it to Juniper, she'll end up tossing herself out of it." 

He didn't say anything but nodded his head and he saw the relief flash across her eyes at him agreeing with her for once. After all, anything he did he was doing for the sake of his younger sister. _Not for her._ "Thanks, it's the second door to the right. And if you don't mind, you can put Juniper's things in the room across from yours. Um, if you need me I'll be unpacking my things in my own room its, uh actually down here." Caspian really didn't care where she was going to sleep, so he blocked out whatever she was going to say. If she was downstairs that means that he'd just have to spend a good chunk of his free time upstairs. 

As he moved up the stairs, Caspian knew the house was decently big, but now that he was wondering around inside, he was surprised to see just how huge it was. He kicked the door to his new room softly and placed his boxes on the floor. The room itself was pretty wide with only the balcony being the one thing that allowed some kind of natural light into the room.

He'd need to get proper curtains for that soon. 

His shoes squeaked on the wood floor as he took in the room as he tried to figure out how he was going to decorate this. He picked his head into the closet was a little disappointed with how small the closet was compared to his old one in the city, but he supposed it was going to have to do. He did have a dresser for the rest of his clothes. He moved to look out the window and could see that he had the perfect view of the backyard and a good chunk of the woods. 

Caspian watched as Juniper giggled rolling down a small hill that she found but she was also getting too close the woods. He tried to open the balcony door but it was jammed so he groaned already hating this thing because that meant he was going to have to fix this. He was about to turn around and get the rest of their boxes when he noticed that Juniper wasn't alone anymore. 

He also knew that whoever she was talking to wasn't one of the movers and he could feel his stomach drop as he was unsure if this person was going to hurt her or attempt a kidnapping in broad daylight. All Caspian knew was that he needed to get down there to her.

**Now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder if you wish to bother me or ask me questions feel free to hmu on my tumblr under alveusblood or my quotev which is also under the same name! thanks again for reading!


	3. ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian meets a new friend and decides that the countryside sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really just writing whenever I can, but I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Caspian almost tripped down the stairs and would have landed on his face if he hadn't caught himself with the rail. He looked around and wasn't surprised to see his mother was busy telling the movers where to put the beds, dressers, and the rest of furniture. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that she wasn't keeping a closer eye on Juniper, which of course left Caspian, who scolded himself for not keeping a better watch on her himself. 

He bolted out the front door since he wasn't sure which way lead him to the backyard and it was the only door that was open. His heart pounded in his chest as he made a quick run towards the back of the house where he could hear his sister giggle at something the stranger said. "Juniper! Juniper, come here right _now_!" He yelled out as he slid on the slick grass almost losing his footing once again. 

The stranger looked up at him and Caspian felt a chill run down his spine when those golden eyes stared back at him. Was this _freak_ wearing colored contacts or something? There was no way those were his real eye color. His blonde hair was almost an ashy white or gray that was long and a slight mess, like this guy had just gotten out of bed. And of course Caspian didn't miss the fact that he had a bandage on his cheek that looked recent. 

"Juni, what did I tell you about strangers?" He asked her as he tried to catch his breath once he was standing behind her. The strange man raised a brow as a smirk curled on his lips. The red head was quick to grab his sister's hand and pulled her behind him as he heard her huff at him, but he didn't care. What mattered now was figuring out just who this person was and why he was trying to get all chummy with Juniper. "Can I help you with something?" 

The stranger, who was kneeling before stood up to his full height and was at least a head or two taller than Caspian, but the other didn't back down as he glared holes into him. "Relax there _mama bear_ , s'just tryin' to figure out why all these trucks were here for. It's rare t'get some new faces 'round here." The stranger explained as he put his hands up as a way of showing he meant no harm. Caspian still didn't trust him. 

"Well, you should have tried talking to someone else and not to a little kid so close to the woods. It really doesn't paint you in the best light." Caspian tossed at him as he narrowed his eyes at the other. The blonde stranger chuckled deeply as he brought his hand to wipe at a nonexistent tear at his eye. 

"I was just stoppin' lil', what was it again girlie, _Juniper_ here from goin' into the woods. If _someone_ was keepin' a better eye on her, they would have noticed that the lil' tyke was tryin' to get into the woods," He explained as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets with a teasing grin on his face. "'Course I don't expect city slickers t'know this, but it's best to stay away from the forest. At least if ya don't care 'bout some dangers that is."

The blonde male shrugged his shoulders as he moved to turn around to go into the forest but paused before he turned to look at Caspian again. "Maybe I'll see ya in there one of these days, Red?" He asked before he threw his head back in a laugh as he went into the woods to do who knows what. All Caspian knew was that he wasn't a fan of the guy at all. 

He turned to look down at Juniper who was looking up at him and he sighed as he crossed his arms. "We need to have a talk about what we do when a stranger tries to talk to us again." 

"I'm sorry, Cas." She mumbled as she hung her head, he blonde bangs covering her green eyes which he knew were just on the verge of tears. He shook his head as he took her hand and led her back to their new house. He saw her small chair that was in the shape of a heart go inside the house and he smiled softly at Juniper. 

"We'll discuss that while we set up your room before you go to bed." He told her and she looked up at him and smiled back as she wiped her eyes and started to go on and on about how she wanted her room to look and Caspian listened as he silently mourned the fact that his own room would be a mess of boxes a day longer. 

* * *

Caspian collapsed on his bare bed as he groaned into his hand. He was so tired and it took forever to get Juniper's room set up the way she wanted as well as put all her clothes into her new closet and dresser. He turned onto his side and stared at his new room. His bed was adjacent to the balcony so he could easily look out it as well as have the moonlight light up his room and his bed a little. His eyes traveled towards the boxes that littered the floor as well as his dresser and desk that were haphazardly placed in the corner practically on top of each other. He dragged himself out of his bed as he moved to go dig through a few boxes trying to find a decent pair of clothes to sleep in as well as finding either a pillow or blanket. 

He paused as he heard a howl in the distance and his curiosity out the better of him as he moved towards the balcony. He tried to jiggle the handle but like last time it refused to move. He squinted in the dim light as he looked to see if maybe it was just locked, but nope. He sighed as his head thumped softly against the glass as he stared out into the forest. His mind traveled back to that stranger with the golden eyes. He was still skeptical about that being those being their real color, but he couldn't deny how those eyes chilled him to the bone. 

Those gave off a dangerous gleam, but Caspian was certain for a moment that they hid some other kind of secret. Yeah, some secret that whoever that guy was he could kill them all in their sleep. Either way, Caspian knew that he had to stay away from him. 

"This sucks." 

He turned to continue his search for something to sleep in and for a moment he considered just sleeping in whatever he was wearing now. The move and the fear that Juniper might have gotten kidnapped had drained him to his very core and he wanted nothing more than to crash. 

Groaning in frustration, Caspian grabbed a sheet he found in one of the boxes and moved to kicked off his shoes before he threw himself on his bed. He needed some kind of sleep considering he was going to have to go into town to sign up for classes that were going to start soon. He just hoped that he wasn't too late since he did miss the sign up dates, but in his defense he was forced to sit through court for his mother. 

Before he passed out he wondered if this place had any kind of taxi service here or if he would be forced to walk miles to get to class. 

"I **hate** the countryside." 


	4. Forms, forms, forms...then what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian knows his mother is up to something since there's something new in front of their driveway. Yet that doesn't do much compared to the strange girl he meets while trying to sign up for his classes.

Caspian stared at the second car that was parked in their driveway as he turned to look back at his mother who held a very tense expression and he was wondering if she was holding her breath waiting for his reaction. It was a nice sleek maroon colored car. It must have been a new model because the shine on it was amazing and Caspian was filled with suspicion as his eyes moved from the car to his mother. 

"What's going on?" 

"Surprise! When you went to bed yesterday I went down to the car shop in town and bought you a new car! It's um, thanks for coming along. Do you like it?" She explained as she twisted some of her red locks in her hand in a nervous manner. Juniper was too busy to care about a second car they got, not when she could focus on stuffing her face with cereal and Caspian shook his head knowing that she should have been eating a proper breakfast. 

"Yeah, it's great, but why?" 

He watched as his mother frowned as she twisted her hair a little harder and he had to suppress the sigh that threatened to leave him. He didn't know what to do with her when she got like this, but he also hated that whenever she tried to say sorry for something she went and tried to bribe them. It's one of the reasons why Juniper has so many toys she doesn't play with. Well, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about looking to see if there were a taxi service or having to walk to his new school. "Never mind, it's great. I have to go sign up for classes before it gets any later," He paused as he took the keys out of his mother's hand. "Are you sure you can keep an eye on Juniper? I should only be gone a few hours." 

His mother nodded her head as she smiled warmly at her daughter and Caspian still felt great unease because he knew she cared very much for them both, yet he didn't hold much trust that she could actually do it. He should only be gone for an hour or two at most. "I'll stop at the grocery store before I come home to make something for dinner."

Caspian saw his mother smile weakly at him as she looked down before she opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind at the last second. He watched as she waved at him before she went to sit next to Juniper to tell her that she would be spending a day with just her. Caspian waved to them both as he walked out the door and unlocked his new car. 

He was amazed to see that the seats were made of leather and that this car came with a touchscreen which meant bluetooth was an option. His hands grazed the wheel and brushed against the buttons that littered the control panel. He was surprised to see such a fancy and high tech car in a little car shop in some hick town.

Not bad. 

* * *

Caspian tried to fill out the forms that were in front of him, but it was hard to focus on any of the questions when he was being watched by the girl working the front desk. He glanced up through his bangs as the girl was leaning against the desk just staring at him as if he had a second head attached to his neck.

He cleared his throat as he sat up straighter and gave the recipient a smile. "Is there something on my face? Leftover breakfast?" He joked and he saw the girl jump as she was startled to have gotten caught staring. Her face turned a soft shade of red as she tried to find words to speak. Caspian found her reactions adorable. 

"I'm so sorry for staring! It's just, you have a slight accent and I've been trying to figure out where its from." She admitted as she tried to make her hands busy by shuffling papers and pens around. The red head chuckled softly a bit surprised that she couldn't figure it out, but was also surprised to learn he had one. 

"I'm from the city, Nuvern, y'know the place with the stupid slogan ' _dreams start here_ '." Caspian explained he put air quotes around the phrase. He may have mocked it all his life, but a small part of him believed in those words. 

The girl's emerald colored eyes shined brightly as she leaned on the desk almost falling over. " **Nuvern**?! That's the largest city in the entire country! That's where Broadway lives and breathes at! Have you ever seen a show in person? Did you meet any famous broadway actors?" The blonde bombarded him as she started listening shows and actors. Caspian had a good guess she must have been a theatre major. "Wow what are you doing all the way here in Melrye? I'd give anything to try to become a famous Broadway actress in Nuvern." 

Caspian had to hold back a grimace at her question because for once he agreed with this energetic woman. He looked back down at the forms as he filled in a few answers before looking back at her with a composed face. "I plan to go back once I graduate and get my degree. And after a shitton of research I learned that Primrose University had _amazing_ courses for my degree. I was surprised that it was located in the middle of nowhere though." 

He knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't need to explain himself to some stranger. Besides, he was actually surprised to learn how special Primrose Uni was; it's the number two university in the art academies. 

The girl nodded her head enthusiastically as she agreed with his words and beamed at him as she took his papers. "You're not wrong about that! The theatre classes here are amazing and really fun! But they're also really challenging," she babbled on as she glanced down at Caspian's papers. "Caspian Agnelli? Is that you're actual name?"

The red head nodded as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I was named after my grandfather on my mother's side. I'm also half Italian. You can just call me Cas." 

"Well Cas, I'm Anne-Marie, but everyone calls me Annie. Mr. Jones will see you in a bit to talk about the classes that you'd like to sign up for, so take a seat til then." She explained with a smile as she moved back behind the computer. 

Caspian listened to the keys being pressed which he assumed meant she was creating a file for him, so he knew better than to interrupt Annie. He took a seat and pulled out his phone and was surprised to see a he had 3 text messages from his mother. That made his stomach twist in worry and he was quick to open them, his eyes quickly scanning the words on his screen. A sigh of relief left his lips as the texts were just pictures of Juniper and their mother building a garden in the backyard. That was easy and safe enough for them both.

He hoped.

* * *

Once he finally finished talking to that Jones guy, Caspian was officially a student of Primrose University. He looked at the paper given to him that held his class times and he nodded to himself. The red head was busy stuffing the paper into his bag that he didn't notice that Anne-Marie was staring at him again with a big grin on her lips. He raised a brow at her expression but before he could even say anything she was already speaking in a rapid fashion. 

"So like, what major are you going for?" She asked as she propped her head on her hands. 

"Journalism with a minor degree in photography, I've always enjoyed how journalists try so hard to get the hard truths and facts. Plus I think photography is fun," He explained as he pulled his phone out getting ready to make a list of things he'd need to make for dinner tonight. "But I also have a few classes for creative writing. I'd like to challenge myself just in case the whole journalism doesn't work out." 

Anne-Marie nodded her head as she placed a finger on her lip, a thoughtful expression on her face. "We should go find my best friend, Lotte! She's studying to become a novelist, but she's gotta be taking a lot of the same classes as you! Plus I can give you a tour of the campus!" 

Caspian gave her a befuddled look because a tour was the last thing on his mind. He needed to go to the grocery store for dinner supplies and even stop off at some kind of furniture store for his room. He tried to tell the blonde that he'd need a rain check, but she wouldn't let him get a word in. She just babbled on how it was perfect timing since her shift was just about done. 

Anne-Marie grabbed her large purse and walked around the front desk as she tossed a 'be back soon' sign on the desk. Caspian tried to get some kind of words out but the hyperactive girl just grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door and the red head sighed knowing that there was no escape from her clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I'm so sorry for the huge break of nothing. As you would expect...life has been...difficult lol. I hope all of you are keeping safe and healthy. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope I'm able to post more often, but please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoy this story so far!


	5. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian doesn't mean to stay long at campus because deep down he's more worried about what awaits him at home.

Caspian had to hold in so many groans as Anne-Marie dragged him around campus. He knew that he probably should have been paying attention to what she said, but he couldn't help it that he had other things on his mind. He needed to go shopping for dinner still and he only needed to be gone for a few hours, three at most. 

Yet here he was, going onto hour five. How did such a backwater hick town have such a huge campus? It made no sense. 

"So, that finishes the tour on the super artsy side of the campus. I can show you the more stuffy side now." Anne-Marie explained as she tugged at his hand and dragged him towards the other building. He hoped this would be the last spot but he was stopped by running into the small blonde's back. They almost fell to the ground if he hadn't wrapped his arm around Anne-Marie's waist. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he released the small girl who didn't seem phased by what happened moments ago. He waved a hand on front of her face as he tried to get her attention, but was ignored as she ran off to a...vending machine? The red head tilted his head to the side wondering why this was so important before he noticed that she wasn't running to the machine, but to the person using it. 

He debated using this as his chance to escape, but he was also a little curious about who this mystery person was. His curiosity got the best of him as he followed Anne-Marie towards the vending machine where where she was chatting up a girl with blue hair. ( Though, Caspian noticed that her roots were starting to show.) 

"Lotte! You have to tell me how things are going! You haven't told me anything since you went on your date!" Anne-Marie whined as she practically draped herself over the poor girl. This Lotte girl on the other hand didn't seem that phased by it, it was as if a daily occurrence. Caspian had half a mind to believe was the case. 

Lotte gave a shy smile as she shrugged her shoulders, her drink almost slipping from her hand as she tried keep it from squishing between the two. "Sorry, it really wasn't much. We just, y'know went to see a movie and then went to grab a bite to eat at the Loft." She explained with a shy smile on her face. The red head was beginning to think he shouldn't be hearing this conversation. 

Before he could make his escape, Anne-Marie released her friend and grabbed Caspian's bicep. "I completely forgot! Lotte this is a new student. He came her all the way from Nuvern! Nuvern, can you believe it?! Someone from the city actually moved her for Prim Uni!" 

"Hey, I'm Caspian, but I know that's a mouthful, so Cas is just fine." He said with a smile as he held his hand out and Lotte looked a little hesitant before she took his hand in hers, a very small smile on her face. 

"Charlotte, its a real pleasure meeting you. I hope Annie hasn't tired you out? I know she can get a little, 'excited' at times," Charlotte introduced as she ignored Anne-Marie's look of annoyance. 

"Don't be rude! Anyways, Cas, this is my friend whose also taking creative writing classes!" Anne-Marie chimed in as she smiled widely at her friend. "So if you have any questions about that feel free to ask her! I'm sure she'll help you out!" 

Caspian saw the look of confusion and uncertainty clear as day cross Charlotte's face. He wondered how she could put up with Anne-Marie's antics. 

* * *

"I'm home." Caspian called out as he sighed in exhaustion. He barely made it to the grocery store in time to grab things to make. He placed the bags on the counter as he tried to listen out for his mother and sister. He heard the low sound of voices coming from the soon to be set up living room and walked over to see his sister fast asleep on the couch and his mother next to her watching TV, a wine glass in her hands. Caspian felt himself sigh heavily as he walked into the living room avoiding some of the boxes that haphazardly littered the floor. 

"Drinking already? Did you at least wait until she fell asleep?" He asked as he went to check for bottles around the area. He only found one and it was still decently full. Green eyes glances up to see his mother's grip on the glass tighten in shame. He didn't want to hear her voice. "I'm going to put my stuff away and I'll get started on dinner. I'm just making pasta since it's easy." 

Caspian didn't want to hear her response so he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs. His kicked his door open softly as he tossed his bag somewhere on the floor. He then tossed himself on his bed. It had only been one day here in the country and he already felt worn out. He rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes as he tried to get rid of some of his frustrations.

He sat up and dragged his hand over his face as his eyes made contact with his broken balcony door again. Another thing to prove this was going to be hell living here. 

Standing up, he shook his head as he pushed back his bangs. Right now he needed to change his clothes and start making dinner. He was already running behind schedule thanks to his impromptu tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update and I know the chapter is a little awkward but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you like this!


End file.
